Romeo Reid
by Anonamus-A
Summary: Sequel to Secrets and Lies. Kelsey is back and is in love with the man she wants to kill. Dr. Spencer Reid. Romeo and Juliet themed. I own nothing but OCs. T for language and violence. Hope you like it. -A
1. Prologue

Prologue

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny  
>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<br>From fourth the fatal loins of these two foes  
>A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;<br>Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
>Doth with their death bury their parents' strife<br>And the continuance of their parents' rage  
>Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,<br>Is now the two hour's traffic of out stage;  
>The which if you with patient ears attend,<br>What here shall miss out toil shall strive to mend_

William Shakespeare  
><span>The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet<span>

With a small smile, she cast aside the book. She the play all but memorized. She loved the thought of the death-marked, forbidden love. It was... captivating seemed as good a word as any. Old Billy Shakespeare painted a good pitcture.

With a sigh, she stood and made her way to the bathroom, pausing to take in her reflection in the small mirror. Her long blonde hair fell in rings half way to her waist. It had been longer, but she had to cut it. Her baby blue eyes were dreamily content. She was beautiful. Truely a Juliet for her Romeo. If only he would see it that way...

With a little laugh, Kelsey whispered to herself. "My Romeo Reid, we will be together soon."


	2. Fighting in the Streets

A/N: Most of the quotes will be from R&J, and most chapters will be based on things that happened in the play, maybe out of order. Also, this is R&J with some major differences, like 'Juliet' is a serial killer... and 'Romeo' is trying not to be killed by her. Plus there's some major roll reversal. This wasn't even what I was going to write, really, but I got the idea and it sounded so fun to write, so here we are. Hope you all like it. Tell me what you think! -A

Chapter 1: Fighting in the Streets

_When I have fought with the men, I will be civil with the women_- Act I, Scene i

The team was gathered in the confrence room. They were waiting for JJ with a new case. Spencer was sipping his coffee (with a mountain of sugar, of course). Morgan was trying not to nod of, which was odd for him. Prentiss was doodling aimlessly on a scrap of paper. Hotch and Rossi were talking in low whispers about something.

Nearly ten minutes later, a slightly dishevaled-looking JJ walked in. "Sorry I took so long, guys. The coppier was going haywire." Morgan's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Tell me what?"

"That the coppier's broken." She rolled her eys.

"Thanks for the heads-up." He smiled

"Any time." Hotch cleared his throat.

"Right," JJ said, getting back to the case. "Spence, you're gonna love this one." Her voice was thick with sarcasim. He stared at her wearily. "Four people have been found dead in Las Vegas." He fought the urge to roll his eyes about her previous comment.

"The UnSub didn't even bother to try to conseal the bodies, they were just left where they were. The first victim," she said, pressing on the remote, "is Harold Walters. Seventy-four years old and found outside his apartment by a woman walking her dog. Shot once in the chest.

"The second victim is Maria Lopez." A picture of a young, attractive hispanic girl appeared, along with the shots from when she was found. "Eighteen, found behind the diner she worked at. Stabbed multiple times in the abdomen and chest."

Two more pictures. "Donna Torrent, fourty-five. Found in a casino parking lot. Throat slashed."

The last two pictures. "Karri Samule, thirty-one. Found in a gas station restroom. Blunt-force trama."

"These victims have nothing in common," Spencer pointed out. "Not physical features, age, gender... one is even hispanic. They weren't killed in the same way... why do local P.D. think it's a serial killer?" Four more pictures appeared with the press of a button.

"Answer your question?" He nodded. The pictures showed the back of their necks. Written in their own blood on each victim were the same three letters. DSR.

"The man was killed from a far distance," Rossi noted. "The women were killed in a more violent manner. They would have suffered more."

"Maybe our UnSub wouldn't have been able to overpower the man as easy," Morgan suggested.

"He was almost seventy-five," Emily said. "I'm pretty sure even Reid could overpower him, if he wanted to."

"I'm sitting right here," Spencer said. She ignored him.

"The UnSub could be handicapped in some way," Hotch said.

"Or not sure about his first kill," Spencer suggested.

"We can go more over this on the jet," Hotch told them, standing. "Wheels up in thirty."


	3. Home is Where the Heartless Killer is

A/N: I have to make up a little tiny piece of information in this chapter to help move the story along. And since the other chapters were reletively short, this one will be longer. Hope you like it. -A

Chapter 2: Home is Where the Heartless Killer is

_Why do we kill people who kill people to show that killing people is wrong?_- Author Unkown  
>(I realize the quote doesn't fit, but it's the best I could do)<p>

On the jet, they continued to discuss the UnSub. Most serial killers had a type of person they liked to kill, but not this guy. The killings were completely random. If not for the blood message on their necks, they would never have been linked. Either the UnSub was careless or...

"What if he's trying to get attention?" Spencer asked. All eyes focused on him, waiting for the explaination of this theory. "Think about it, it's not an accident. The UnSub _wanted _police to find them. Maybe he wanted them to be linked. In some cases, half the thrill for them is the attention recieved from both media and police."

"That's true," Hotch said. There was a pause. "What about the locations?" Reid put the map he'd been working on in the center of the table. There were a bunch of lines, making the start of a geographical profile, but four large, red dots marked the murder scenes. They made a perfect square. That was in no way random.

But something about this worried Spencer, something he didn't voice. In the center of the square was Bennington Sanitarium, the place his mother lived in. It could be purely conisidnental, but he highly doubted it.

Then their were the letters. DSR. Diana Silvia Reid. He was terrified that she may be the next victim for some unknown reason. He was also worried that if he voiced this, he would have to sit this one out because it could be considered a 'conflict of intrests.'

So absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice JJ talking to him. "Spence!" she said, waving a hand in his face. That snapped him back to reality. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he lied, "just trying to figure out what motive this guy could have." That part was half true.

"Oh," she said, suspicion fading. "You just seemed kind of out of it."

"So, what did you want?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to know if you wanted coffee." Then he noticed the two cups in her hand and smiled.

"Thank you," he said, taking his. She returned his smile and went back to her seat. With nothing better to do, Spencer took out his laptop to check his e-mail. He was suprised and delighted to see a message from Amber. With a small smile, he opened it.

Normally, her e-mails consisted of things that had happended to her recently and/or asking for help on homework. He didn't condone cheating, but he had taken a liking to her during their time together from being kidnapped by Kelsey Dumant. He was glad she didn't seem too affected by it, and was happy to help if she had a problem. This e-mail didn't break pattern.

_Spencer,_

_Hey! I can't believe it's almost the end of the school year! We just finished reading _Romeo and Juliet_ in english and have some stupid literary analysis essay due next week. And I have no clue what I'm supposed to write for mine. The teacher assigned the topics and I, no joke or exaduration, got the hardest topic in the class. She even said so. My topic is how Romeo's personality changes due to the people he's around. What the hell am I supposed to write for that? Think you could spare a suggestion? Please! I'll be your bestest buddy! :D_ (Spencer laughed, she used that line a lot.)

_All joking aside, I have great news. Hailey had the baby!_ (Hailey had been pregnant when they were there investigating.)_Nicole Rayne Grimland. She's soooo cute! Mom just barely talked her out of naming her Nikki Rain Lynn Grimland. Good thing too, if you ask me. Nikki can always be a nick name._

_The story about your last case was so weird! I'm glad you guys got there in time. I hope the dad's okay... you did say it wasn't life threatening, but still._

_Talk to you later,_  
><em>Amber<em>

_P.S. My mp3 is still missing. I'm begining to think it grew legs and ran away..._

Spencer smiled. She'd been missing her mp3 play since a week after he left. He suggested a number of times that she should check Sara's house, but she was sure it was in her's or gone forever. Shaking his head, he started typing.

_Amber,_

Romeo and Juliet _isn't too difficult, and if you pay enough attention to it, neither is that topic. When Romeo is with Benvolio, he tends to be more depressed or emotional. With Mercutio, he is your stereotypical teenager. He makes inapropriot jokes and they tease each other. With Juliet, he is sweet and romantic, but also more rash. They know each other for two days and they end up married and kill themselves. He seems to lack judgement and impulse control when he's spending time with her. Try putting that in your essay and I'm sure you'll do fine._

_It is great news that Hailey had the baby. Tell her I said congratulations._

_Yes, the fater was fine. He went into surgery to repair the damage, but it went without problem. Right now, I'm on the jet with my team on our way to Las Vegas. We have a serial killer. The only reason they were connected was by the letters DRS on the back of their necks. Also, all the places they were found made a perfect square (he didn't bother telling her what was in the middle of said square).Looking forward to seeing my mother again, though._

_Hoping you are well,_  
><em>Spencer<em>

P.S. I've said it a million times, but I'll say it again. Check at Sara's house for you music player. If not Sara's, then Rachel's. 

* * *

><p>Before they landed, Hotch told them what they were going to do once they got back on the ground. Rossi was going to the medical examiner to find what he could. Morgan was going to the first murder site, JJ to the second, and Prentiss to the third. After setting up at the police department, Spencer and Hotch would go to the fourth.<p>

Once on the ground, the police cheif came up and greeted them. He held out a hand to Hotch. "Hey, Eddie Dumant." All the agents visiblely tensed at the name. This confused him. "What?"

"Nothing," Hotch said. "We just had a case not too long ago in Ohio that involved some Dumants."

"Yeah," Eddie said. "Chels, Kels, and Kyle (that's the little brother, by the way) are my cousins. Can't believe Kelsey would do something like that... shame both the girls died, though." He shook his head sadly. Hotch took advantage of the silence to introduce the rest of them.

"Best be on our way, then. Agent Morgan, you'll go with Detective Malk, Agent Pretiss with Detective Devon, and Agent Jareau with Detective Renald." He gestured to a different detective with every name and the agents walked off with them. "That leaves the three of us." They got into an SUV and stared driving.

"So, you guys ever been to Vegas?" Eddie asked.

"Yes," Hotch said. "We had a case here a while ago."

"I actually grew up here," Spencer pipped in.

"Really?" He was clearly suprised. "Your name was..."

"Dr. Spencer Reid." This shocked him more.

"Dr. Spencer Reid? DSR..." Hotch's eyes widened. None of them had thought of this... Spencer thought maybe his mother, but surely not himself.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Hotch said, unsure if he believed it himself.

"You're probably right..."

_Home, sweet home, _Spencer thought, slightly bitter.


	4. Letters From Juliet

A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys. Haven't been in the writing mood really. I hope the story picks up the pace soon, but it may be a while, so just bare with me. As for the quotes, yeah, it was easier to find fitting R&J quotes for the planed/important chapters, so I've ditched that idea. Thanks for reading Romeo Reid, and I hope you like it so far. Please R&R. I really want some feedback! -A

Chapter 3: Letters From Juliet

_A woman's best love letters are always written to the man she is betraying_- Lawrence Durrell

The ride to the police station after that was quiet. Spencer could see Hotch shooting glances at him in the rear-view mirror, and it made him uncomfortable. He wanted to tell his boss what he thought the letters really stood for, but he might still think Spencer could be in danger. Puls, it would be a conflict of intrests if he worked to case if his mother was the intended victim. No, Spencer had to talk to her first. Had to decide if she really _was _involved in any way before letting his team in on this. But what if DSR _did _stand for Dr. Spencer Reid, not Diana Silvia Reid...? He refused to think of that for more than a second.

Not soon enough, they arived at the presinct (A/N: I realize this is most likely NOT the correct spelling). Eddie led them to a small room with a table, six chair, a white board, and a cork board. Hotch thanked him and the two agents began to set everything up.

Hotch wrestled with wether or not he should say anything. Spencer definatly knew something that he wasn't saying. That much was obvious in the SUV. Usually he was spouting out usless information that nobody cared about, but today had been the exact oposite. He was quiet, withdrawn. He stared out the window, biting his lip, like he was chewing something over. The thought that there wasn't something- an idea or a theory- tumbling around in that briliant head of his was laughable. No, he was keeping something to himself.

While Hotch tried to decide what to do/say, Spencer was trying to convince himself that it was a good idea to not tell the team what his theory was. But, honestly, it was like trying to tell himself that he should put less sugar in his coffee. It might be helpful, but the thought sort of repeled him. It was almost laughable. He bit his lip as he considered telling Hotch. Finally he broke.

"Hotch," he said, laying down the file. But he was startled to find that Hotch broke at the same time. The same second Spencer spoke, so did Hotch.

"Reid," his boss said at the same time, copying his motion. They looked a bit sheepishly at each other.

"Oh, you go first," they said together.

"I'll go," Hotch said. Spencer nodded. "Reid, I know you know something you're not telling me." Spencer opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound came out. "You need to tell me." Spencer sighed and looked at his hands.

"I know." Another sigh. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to jump to conclusions, it's just a theory, and it's most likely incorrect anyway." Hotch nodded and Spencer pulled the map that he'd started the geograpical profile on. Curious, Hotch moved to the chair next to Spencer and waited for him to speak.

"Okay," the younger man said. "We agree that the square is not a coincendence?" Hotch nodded. "I thought that maybe the center was relevant too." _That makes sence, _Hotch thought.

"So what's the center?" he asked.

"Bennington Sanitarium," Spencer said quietly. That sounded familiar, but didn't click. "It's where my mom is."

"And how does this tie into DSR?"

"Diana Silvia Reid." And that's where the peices clicked in Hotch's mind.

"Are you sure that she's related?" Spencer gave a dark laugh.

"Not at all! If ever there was a time I hope I'm wrong about something, it would be now." Hotch nodded, glad Reid had at least told him what he knew. It may not have been enough to be sure, but it was a start.

"Well, we're set up here," Hotch said, standing. "We might as well go to the crime scene." Nodding, Spencer stood. Anything to distract from the nagging feeling in the back of his mind...

CM

Twenty minutes later, Spencer Hotch, and Eddie were at the crime scene. It was a small, dirty gas station. Crossing the crime scene tape, they made their way to the filthy little restroom. The mirror was broken and blood was splatterd on the wall from the victim being bashed on the head nearly a dozen times. Classic over-kill. There was a large, red stain under the sink where her head must have been until she was discovered.

"So," Hotch said Eddie, "were there any signs of forced entrance?" The man shook his head.

"Best we can figure is that he was in here before and blocked the door so she couldn't get out." Hotch nodded.

"Who's blood is this?" Spencer asked, gesturing to the red-tipped glass still clinging to the wood of the mirror.

"The vicitm's," Eddie told him. "Her hand was pretty cut up, and the coroner found glass fragments in the cuts."

"So, he tries to attack her, she breaks the mirror..." Hotch trailed off.

"There's a large shard missing," Spencer noted. "Maybe she used it as a wepon."

"But where's the shard?"

"There wasn't one recovered."

"Perhaps the UnSub took it with him?" Reid suggested.

"Maybe..." He turned back to Eddie. "Was a weapon recovered?"

"No. Best the examiner could guess it that it was something small in width and heavy. Like a lead pipe. Not something a person would toss after pounding a poor woman's head in." His tone was thick, but there was something else there too, besides the sadness of what had happened... Was it... could it be remorse? That didn't make sense though. Not at all...

But Spencer held his tounge. He was just imagining things, he told himself. The worry about his mother was messing with his head. The guy was probably just upset that three women and a man were murdered and the police had no leads or suspects. Sympathy, that's all it was.

That's when Spencer's phone beeped in his pocket. Confused, he pulled it out. There was a text message from an unknown number. Uncertain, he pressed 'read' and waited for the message to load.

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
>For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.<em>

_Juliet_

Spencer gave a small, startled yelp and nearly dropped the phone. The older men's eyes turned to him, alarmed and kind of amused at the girly sound. Then they noticed the shock on Spencer's face and all joking was gone.

"What's wrong?" Spencer was still staring at the small screen. "Reid?" No reply. Gently, Hotch grabbed the younger man by the arm and led him out of the room and closer to the SUV. "Reid, what's going on?" Still, Spencer was frozen.

With a suprisingly large amount of force, Hotch was able to pry the phone from Spencer's grip. After reading the text, his expression was similar to the younger man's.

"Who sent this?"

"I don't have any idea. It's an unknown number." Then Hotch's phone buzzed. He, still holding Spencer's, pulled it out and pressed 'talk.'

"Yeah, Morgan?" He listened for a moment. "Okay, we'll see you there in a bit." With that, he hung up. "We need to get back, the other's are all there. You wait here, I'll go get the cheif." After hand Spencer's phone back, Hotch went back to get Eddie. A moment later, the two returned and they all got in the SUV, making their way quickly back to the presinct.

_Who are you 'Juliet' and what do you want with me?_ Spencer asked himself as he stared out the window.


	5. Overheard

Chapter 4: Overheard

_There's nothing like eavesdropping to show that the world outside your head is different from the world inside your head_- Thornton Wilder

As it turned out, the others had about as much luck finding anything new as Spencer and Hotch did. Morgan said that the scene from the first victim was pretty cut and dry. Long-distance killing, nothing more, nothing less. The second one wasn't much different, besides this one was up-close. It seemed the UnSub overpowered her easily. There were no defensive wounds anywhere on her body. The third one was similar to the second, one clean slash across the throat. She bleed out slowly, unable to scream out for help. There was no DNA from the UnSub on any of the bodies. Karri Samule was actually the only one who fought back, but her death was slower and gave her a better shot at defending herself.

They were talking in circles, getting absolutly nowhere. Half of them were hardly able to stifle yawns. It had been a long day. Finally, Spencer couldn't take it. He needed coffee. With a sigh, he stood.

"Anyone want a coffee?" he asked blandly.

"Please!" Morgan said.

"Thanks, Spence," JJ said. No one else said anything, so he assumed no one else wanted any. Without waiting to make sure, he headed out the door. Then he realized he didn't know where the coffee machine was... That could be a problem. He looked around and saw Eddie in his office. He decided to ask, but when he was about to knock on the door, there was a ring of a phone. Through the crack in the door, he saw Eddie pull out a cell phone and sigh before pressing a button and putting the phone to his ear. Spencer tried not to listen, but it was unavoidable.

"Yeah, it's me," he said into the reciever. "Yes, I'm alone." There was a long pause. "Yes, I met him... Honestly? I think the guy's a loser... Don't even start with me! This whole thing is rediculous! I saw we screw this nonsence and finish it now." Eddie cringed at whatever this person said. When he spoke again, his voice was gentle.

"I could do it, I've done everything else so far." The gentleness didn't last long. "What do you even_ see _in him?" There was another long pause and Eddie rolled his eyes. "Why even bother, though?" He hissed out an irritated sigh.

"This is insane! If you think he'll ever feel like that-" Pause "Then what's the point of all this? What if I said I were done with you?" He cringed again. "You're right... You better do this fast, then. After this week, you're on your own." He ended the call, and even turned his phone off, then slammed it on the desk. Then he sunk down into the chair. Biting his lip for a moment, Spencer decided to act like he didn't hear anything.

Slowly, he knocked on the door. Eddie's head snapped up. "Come in." Spencer pushed to door open. "Dr. Reid? What's up?"

"I... I don't know where the coffee machine is," he said, blushing a little. "Could you maybe..." Eddie laughed.

"Come on." He stood and walked over to the door and motioned for Spencer to follow. After a second's hesitation, he went with Eddie. They walked through the office, going down a few halls until they arived in a small break room. The coffee machine sat in the corner.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he walked over to it. He'd hoped Eddie would leave, but no. Heaven forbid.

"You're awful quiet," Eddie noted.

"If you say that to anyone on my team, they'll laugh in your face." He glanced at the older man and saw his confused expression. "I normally 'spout out' useless information," Spencer explained with a small chuckle. "Just something about this case... it makes me..." He couldn't find the words to explain.

"I get it," Eddie said. "Something about being back where you grew up?" Spencer nodded. "It probably don't help that we're so close to your mother."

"Yeah, that's..." But then Spencer realized what Eddie had said. How did Eddie know about his mother? By this point, Spencer had the coffee ready. He carefully grabbed the cups and walked toward the door. "Thank you," he muttered before darting away, back to the room his team was in. He handed Morgan and JJ their coffee hasitly before all but dragging Hotch aside.

"What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed at the expression on Spencer's face. The young agent explained in warp speed.

"Iwasgettingcoffee, butIdidn'tknowwherethecoffeemachinewas, soIwenttoaskCheifDumant, buthegotaphonecallfromsomeone. -" but Hotch cut him off.

"Slow down. I can't understand you." Spencer took a deep breath before restarting.

"I went to get the coffee and I accidently overheard Cheif Dumant's phone call. He was talking about finishing something, and a guy being a loser. It didn't make much sense, but when he was done with the call, I asked where the coffee machine was. He took me and we were talking. He was asking why I was so quiet, and I told him that it was just this case. He asked if it was because I was where I grew up. Then he said 'It probably doesn't help that we're so close to your mother.'" Hotch's face paled.

"Did you say something about your mother liveing near here?" Spencer shook his head. "Okay, go."

"What?"

"Go see your mother. She might know something." Spencer nodded.

"And the others?"

"I'll tell them you're going back to the scene because you think you saw something but didn't realize that it might be important until Cheif Dumant said something." Spencer nodded, grabbed his coffee, and left.

Thankfully, he didn't pass Eddie on the way out. Once he was on his way to Bennington Sanitatium, he pulled out his phone, quickly dialing a number.

"Hello, my big, handsome G-man," he heard.

"Um, I'd say I'm flattered, but I don't think I was the intended recipiant of that greeting."

"Reid?" she asked, sounding a bit embarrased.

"Hey, Garcia, you might want to try using caller ID."

"Why do you need, Boy Wonder?"

"I... Could you check something for me?"

"Sure. What?"

"His name is Eddie Dumant."

"Isn't Dumant..."

"Yes, it is. Run the name for me? And, um, if you didn't tell the others, that would be great."

"Okay, just give me a moment," she told him. There was the _click_y sound of typing on the other line. Like she said, a moment later, Garcia spoke.

"He's the police cheif in Las Vegas?"

"Yes."

"He's the oldest son of Edward Dumant, who is the brother of the late Charles Dumant who lived in Ohio. No criminal records. The guy is clean as a whistle." Spencer bit his lip. "Is there any particular reason that you wanted me to look into a member of Navada's police force?"

"Not a reason, more than a theory."

"Oh. Okay."

"Thanks, Garica. Bye."

"Bye." The line went dead. About ten minutes later, he was parked outside of Bennington Sanitarium. With a sigh, he got out of the car and made his slugish way in. He stopped to talk to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello," she said with a sweet smile.

"Hi. My name is Spencer Reid. I'm here to see Diana Reid." She nodded.

"She's in her room right now. Do you know where it is, or do you need someone to take you there?"

"I know where it is, thank you."

"Okay. Go on in." He smiled a bit shyly at her before making his way through the building to where his mother's room was. Slowly, he knocked on the door. A moment later, it opened.

"Spencer!" she said happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the room. He closed it behind him and let himself be draged over to the couch. "What are you doing her?"

"I have a case here, and we were done for the day, so I figured I'd come see you." She smiled. The two talked about nothing in particular for a while. She told him about a sweet young girl who volunteered there and always talked to her. He decided to give her a while before bringing up Eddie. Let her talk to her son, not the FBI agent. And, honestly, he didn't mind distracting himself from all the things that had been worrying him lately.


	6. Impossiblity

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the really long break. I've been trying to get as much done for my open stories as possible before school startes again, which is on the 24th, so there's not a lot of time. I'm ignoring my writer's block that seems to only apply to this story now, and forcing myself to write it. Hope you like it. I would love to know what you think, so please review! -A

Chapter 5: Impossiblity

_Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible.'_- Audrey Hepburn

"Mom," Spencer said. "I need to talk to you about something important." She looked at him, puzzled. Then a spark lit her eyes.

"Spencer, did you meet someone?" she asked. He stifled a chuckle. _Classic mother, _he thought. _I say 'important', and she automaticly thinks it's about my love life. _

"No, Mom," he assures her. "You'd already know if I did." She smiled.

"Well, you're still young and handsome, you'll find love someday." He smiled back.

"Thanks. Mom, do you know anyone named Eddie Dumant?" he asked, all joking asked. Her face contorted into concentration.

"That name does sound familiar... not Eddid, but the last name. I know I've heard it..."

"Just think, Mom. Take your time." She bit her lip as she thought. Then something seemed to hit her because she smiled and stood. This confused Spencer, and he watched her walk over to her dresser and pull a box off the top. She pulled off the lid as she sat back down and began rummaging through it. Finally, she pulled out a photo. He took it when he offered it to him.

He nearly passed out at what he was looking at. It was taken in the yard behind Bennington, that much was obvious. It was of his mother and a person he hoped never to see again. Kelsey Dumant. He looked at the date and it was from two weeks before.

"Mom," he asked, masking his sudden fear. "Who is this?"

"She's the nice volunteer I was telling you about," she said. "Chelsea Dumant. Maybe she's related to the man you were asking about."

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Why don't you take that so you can ask him if you ever see him. She said she was going out of town for a week or two, so I won't see her for a while." He nodded and stood, his mother following his lead.

"It was great seeing you, Mom," he said as he gave her a hug. She hugged him back.

"It was great seeing you too, Spencer. Will you visit again before you leave?" He smiled and nodded.

"I promise," he told her. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he walked to the door. "I love you," he said before opening the door.

"I love you too, Spencer." And, with that, he was gone. He wasn't far from a break down, he realized as he got into the SUV. Taking a calming breath, he started driving. As he drove, he thought.

It was aboslutely impossible. Kelsey couldn't be alive. They found her body in the burnt-down building... _No, _he corrected himself, _they found _a _body. There was no way to prove if it was her or not. _But there was no way she'd know about his mother... _Wrong again. Hotch told me about the note. The one that said _'but don't worry, I'll make sure he's recognizable for his poor, sick mommy.' But that was just a way of trying to torment the other's... She wasn't dumb enough to risk dumping more bodies. She'd have made sure they were never found. Spencer shuddered at the thought.

But, how could she be alive? No one's seen hide nor hair of her since she was in Ohio. Someone would have recognized her... But no one would bat an eye if they saw a girl that may or may not have resembled a girl thought to be dead. And the news stories would have most likely ended at the Ohio border.

Then another thought attacked Spencer's mind. What were the odds of Kelsey showing up at the _exact _time of the murders, where the BAU would most definatly be called to help? Not good. This was planned, not random. This was Kelsey.

CM

Ignoring the looks he was getting for police officers, Spencer ran through the police station to the room the BAU were currently housed in. They looked up, suprised, as he slammed the picture on the center of the table. Confused, they all looked at it. All eyes widened when they saw it.

"Spence," JJ said slowly, "where did you get a picture of your mother and Kelsey Dumant?"

"From my mother," he told them. This confused them.

"Hotch told us you went back to the crime scence," Morgan said. Spencer looked blankly at him until he got it. "You lied?" Morgan asked, turning on Hotch.

"Morgan, I don't think that matters right now," Spencer said. "This picture was taken two weeks ago."

"That's when the murder's started," Emily said.

"Yeah. She's apparently a volunteer at Bennington Sanitarium under the name Chelsea Dumant."

"Like she wanted us to know she's here..." Rossi mused.

"Do you think she's connected to the murders?" Hotch asked, earning a nod from Spencer.

"Wait," Rossi said, holding up a hand. "The M.E. said that the last murder was definatly a man, due to the strength of the blows." This puzzled them. While they thought, Hotch spoke again.

"Reid, do you think this has anything to do with the text message?"

"What text message?" Morgan asked. Sighing, Spencer pulled his phone from his pocket, pulled up the message, and handed it to Morgan. "If it is, that's sick." Emily was trying to read it over his shoulder, so Morgan handed her the phone. Her eyes widened as she read it." It was passed to JJ and Rossi when Spencer remembered something.

"The phone call!" They looked at him like he was crazy, so he clarified. "Cheif Dumant got a phone call that I accidentally overheard before I left. He was talking to someone and it didn't make much sence at the time, but it might now... He said some guy was a loser, he talked about finishing something now. Then he said that he could do it because he's done everything else so far. Then something about a man not feeling that way, and the person he was talking to already knowing that. Then he said that he would give them a week to finish whatever before he was done helping them."

"You think he was talking to Kelsey?" JJ asked Spencer.

"I do now." He picked up the picture and put it in his pocket.

"Let's go talk to him," Hotch said to Morgan and Spencer. They nodded and followed Hotch to Eddie's office. It was empty. On the desk, Spencer saw the phone he'd used. Looking behind him for a second, he saw Hotch nod. He picked up the phone and looked at the recent calls. The top one made his stomach drop. Kels. He cleard the screen and dropped it back where it was. Hotch motioned for him to follow and they walked to the nearest officer.

"Do you know where Cheif Dumant is?" Hotch asked.

"He went home about half an hour ago," the officer said. Hotch nodded.

"Wait here," he told Spencer and Morgan. He ran back up to the others, said something real quick and came back down. "Okay, let's go."


	7. They Fight, Tybolt Falls

Chapter 7: They Fight, Tybolt Falls

_Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting_- Napoleon Hill

"Garcia," Hotch said as soon as she picked up.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need an adress for Eddie Dumant, can you find it?"

"I have it right here," she said. She read it to him and he then he looked confused.

"Garica, why did you already have that up?" Spencer could see her eyes getting wide, realizing her slip.

"Oh... I... uh..."

"I asked her to run his name when I was on my way to see my mother," Spencer admitted. He saw Hotch's look and defended himself. "The phone call made me really suspicious..." Hotch rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Thanks, Garcia," Hotch said before hanging up. "Okay," he said to Spencer and Morgan. "If he really does have something to do with the murders, we're not taking any chances. We're going in, but wearing vests. And guns out." They nodded. The only thing worse than knowing that a suspect had a gun, like Eddie, was _not _knowing if he had a gun or not.

Not long after, they reached the address Garcia had told them. There was a car parked out front. "Okay, Morgan, Reid, you go in the front. Knock on the door, if no one answers, go in. I'll go around back." They noddded as the got out. After pulling on the vests, they split up.

Morgan and Reid came up to the door, guns drawn, as Hotch disappeared around the side of the building. After a final glance at each other, Morgan knocked loudly four times. They waited a moment, but no one came. There was no sound on the other side of the door.

"No one's coming," Spencer whispered. Nodding, Morgan forced the door open. They raised their guns and walked cautiously in. They cleared the first few rooms and found themselves going upstairs. There was a single hall with two rooms. Morgan checked the other while Spencer headed to the other.

After making sure it was clear, Morgan followed Spencer. There, in the last room, was Eddie. He was sitting on a small chair, gun drawn, grinning broadly.

"'Bout time you got here," he said. Still smiling, he pointed his gun at Spencer.

"You've been working with Kelsey," Spencer said, glaring at Eddie. He might have a gun pointed at him, but Eddie had two.

"So you did figure it out," Eddie mused.

"You won't get away with this," Morgan spat, making the gun point at him. He didn't move an inch.

"I already have," he said. "All I have to do is pull the trigger and I win."

"No, you'll lose," Spencer said. "If you shoot one of us, the other will shoot you. Put the gun down." This just made his smile grow.

"She calls you Romeo, you know. She has some idea that you two are like Romeo and Juliet." This replsed both men.

"She's sixteen, I'm almost thirty. You're lying." Eddie chuckled.

"Don't you wish," Eddie said. "Better be careful, or mommy may pay the price." With that, the gun was fired. Acting on instinct, Spencer pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Eddie point blank in the chest. There was a cry of pain from behind. Spencer spun to see Morgan leaning against the wall. Blood was oozing from his shoulder between his fingers.

"Morgan!" two voices said. Hotch finally made it up. He said the request for an ambulence into his radio. Spencer walked over to Eddie and felt for a pulse. There was none.

"He's dead," he said in a bland monotone. Hotch didn't even blink. Together, they left.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked Spencer, who just nodded.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, "you should go to your mom. I don't think he was bluffing." Spencer nodded. Hotch gave him the keys to the SUV and he took off. This was going to be a very long day...


	8. Meeting Juliet

Chapter 8: Meeting Juliet

_In your life, you meet people. Some, you never think about again. Some, you wonder what happened to them. There are some you wonder if they ever think about you. And then there are some you wish you never had to think about again. But you do._- Author Unknown

She calls him Romeo... This thought kept bugging Spencer as he drove. That means the Juliet text _was_from her... Spencer shuddered. He sped up a little, needing to get to his mother. Actually, the events of that day reminded him of the play.

Eddie was Kelsey's cousin. If Kelsey was Juliet, that made her cousin Tybolt. If Spencer was Romeo, that meant Hotch and Morgan were Benvolio and Mercutio. Hotch would be Benvolio, given his more serious nature, and Moran would be Mercutio since he always joked around. And in the play, Tybolt is fighting with Romeo and Mercutio, and Romeo tries to get Tybolt to stop. But Tybolt ends up killing Mercutio (though Morgan's injury was in no way life threatening). Romeo retaliates agains Tybolt for killing his friend by killing _him. _Weird how that played out, huh? (A/N: Had to include that! XD)

Spencer pulled up at Bennington for the second time that day. He was still in his vest, but he didn't care. He ran in. The lady at the front desk was suprised.

"Weren't you already here?" she asked.

"Yes, but this is an emergancy. Is Diana Reid still in her room?" The woman nodded, confused. After a quick thanks, he ran toward her room again. He knocked as calmly as he could.

"Come in," his mother said. He ran in. "Spencer?" She was confused.

"This is your son?" a sweet and entirely too familiar voice asked. Kelsey was there. She was sitting on the couch next to his mother.

"Kelsey," he spat, venom in his tone. She smiled sweetly at him.

"No, Spencer," his mom said. "Her name is Chelsea."

"No, Mrs. Reid," Kelsey said. "I'm afraid Spencer is right." Before he realized what was going on, she pulled out a gun from her purse and pointed it at him. He responded by pointing his own at her. His mom looked scared and confused.

"Go on," he said. "You want me dead, kill me."

"Spencer!" Diana squeaked. "What's going on?"

"Mom, this girl has killed a lot of people. More than I care to count." He turned back to Kelsey. "Now's your chance," he taunted. She just smiled and aimed her gun at his mom. He hadn't seen that coming.

"Spencer!" his mom squeaked again.

"Now, Spencer," Kelsey said, still smiling, "we're playing this game my way, not yours. Do what I say, or she'll be dead before you can pull the trigger." He sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"Great! Now, put the gun down on the table. Along with your cell phone." Slowly, he walked to the table and placed his gun on the edge, soon followed by his phone. "Now, Diana, stand up." Slowly, Mrs. Reid stood. "Now, go give your son a hug." Confused, she did what she was told. Spencer took this oppertunity. As soon as he embarced his mother, he began to whisper in her ear.

"Call Agent Hotchner. It's speed dial one on my phone. Tell him that Kelsey was here. He'll understand. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

"I love you mom." This was loud enough for Kelsey to hear. A tear fell onto his cheek. He could tell his mother was crying too.

"I love you too, Spencer. More than anything."

"Alright," Kelsey said. "That's enough." Slowly, they broke apart. His mother's face was streaked with tears. "Now, Spencer, take off the vest." He glared at Kelsey, but took the vest off and threw it on the floor. Kelsey smiled.

"Now, when we walk out, you will pretend to be driving me home if anyone asks. He didn't move a muscle. Still, she took it as a yes. "Walk." He looked at his mother, giving her a silent good bye, and left. Kelsey had her gun pointed at him from inside her jacket. No one asked. When they were in the SUV, she openly pointed the gun at him and told him to drive, telling him which ways to go. It was a bad situation, yes, but he knew something she didn't. All the SUV's had tracking devices in the GPS, in case one got stolen. He just hoped that they thought to utilize that function to find him...


	9. Missing in Action

A/N: Okay, this is the first- and probably only- chapter not told from Spencer's P.O.V. Wow, this story's really heating up, huh? In one day... Yes, this about shows you how much of a life I have... XD Hope you're liking it so far! This chapter's mostly fluff. Let me know what you think! -A (P.S. May contian slight medical squick, sorry. Oh, and spoilers for The Fisher King Part 2, The Big Game/Revelations, and Amplification (I thinnk that's the Anthrax episode title...).)

Chapter 9: Missing in Action

_Sometimes only one person is missing and the whole world seems depopulated_- Alphonse de Lamartine

The BAU, minus Spencer, were still at Eddie's house. The medics said that they were able to stitch Morgan up there. The bullet had just grazed him, really. Hotch was talking to local police offiecers who were suprised to hear that the murderer was a cop working with a different murderer. It was an all around bad day.

Then Hotch's phone rang. He pulled it out, noting that it was Spencer's number.

"Yeah, Reid," he said.

_"Agent Hotchner?"_a woman asked. Her voice was strained and sad.

"Yes?"

_"Spencer told me to call you..."_

"Mrs. Reid?"

_"Yes."_

"What happened?" he asked, knowing something was wrong.

_"The girl, Kelsey or Chelsea, or whatever her real name is... She was a volunteer here. She had a gun and made Spencer go with her." _He could tell she was crying._ "Spencer told me to call you and tell you what happened."_Hotch fought back his emotions and forced his voice to be level and calm.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reid. I will be there soon."

_"Thank you, Agent Hotchner." _The line went dead. As he closed his phone, Hotch swore loudly, attracting the attention of Morgan.

"Hotch, what's up?"

"Reid's been kidnapped again," he said, his voice suprisingly small.

"What?" Hotch nodded sadly. "Damn it!" There was a pause. "How do you know?"

"His mother called from his phone saying that Kelsey was a volunteer there, had a gun, and made him go with her." Morgan squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head, fighting away emotion.

"I'm going with you," Morgan finally said.

"I know," Hotch told him, knowing there was no way Morgan would _not _go. He was always over-protective of the young genius. Like Spencer was a his little brother, though they shared no genetics. (A/N: He, he, a brother from another mother! XD)

Soon, they were in an SUV, on their way to Bennington Sanitarium.

CM

They were led to Mrs. Reid's room by a nice lady at the front desk. She opened up almost immediatly. They were ushered in by a distraught Diana Reid, who remembered both of them from when Spencer had her flown to DC when he thought she was in danger.

"Mrs. Reid," Hotch said, shaking her hand. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's alright. It's not your fault," she told him while shaking Morgan's hand. The agents quickly noted the discarded vest, gun, and phone. "I tried to keep it like it was, but I had to use the phone."

"It's fine," Morgan told her. They led her over to the couch and sat.

"Mrs. Reid," Hotch said gently, "could you tell us exactly what happened?" She nodded.

"Almost an hour after Spencer left, Chelsea came. She'd told me that she'd be out of town last week, so I was confused. But she told me that they came back early because her mother fell ill. So we taked, like normal. I told her that Spencer stopped by earlier and asked about a man named Eddie. She told me it's her cousin and that he's a police officer. Then she asked me a lot about Spencer..." Her voice trailed off as she took a shakey breath.

"Okay," Hotch said gently, "can you tell us what happened when R-Spencer got here?" She nodded.

"He had his gun out and was wearing the vest. I thought something was wrong... Chelsea asked if that was Spencer and he called her Kelsey. She pulled a gun out of her purse and pointed it at him. He said that if she wanted to kill him, it was... her chance." A sob shook her. This all but broke the agents' hearts. "Then she pointed the gun at me and Spencer did what she said after that. She made him leave his gun and phone on the table. She told us to say good bye and he whispered for me to call you. Then she told him to leave the vest and they walked out." She was crying again. Hotch didn't have to look at her to tell, her voice said it all.

"I've got to tell the others," Hotch muttered.

"What if she comes back here?" Mrs. Reid asked, fear and worry shining in her eyes.

"Morgan, will you stay here?" Hotch asked.

"Of course," he said, looking bound and determined. With that, Hotch left. There was silence before Mrs. Reid spoke.

"You know," she said, "Spencer talks about you all the time in his letters."

"He does?" She offered a small smile and nodded. "It that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked wearily.

"Good. Spencer looks up to you. They way he talks about you, you'd think you were brothers." This brought a small, sad smile to Morgan's face, followed by tears.

"He's a good kid. You did a good job raising him."

"Most of the time, it seemed like he was raising himself..."

"But he know how much you loved him and that you would have done anything for him," he assured her. "They'll find him."

"I know. Just the thought of something like this happening to my baby." Morgan assumed that he hadn't told her about what happened with Tobias Hankle, or the first time they had to deal with Kelsey, or even when he got infected with Anthrax, so she wouldn't worry. Morgan certainly wasn't going to be the one to do that. So, he said nothing. He just hoped he was right.


	10. Love Story, R&J Style

A/N: Poor Spencer has to do things he hates himself for to survive. But, it came with the idea to use _Romeo and Juliet_. I didn't really think about it until now... You know the old saying, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Oh well, I'm crossing the bridge! Hope you like it! -A

Chapter 10: Love Story, R&J Style!

_Loving someone that doesn't love you is like reaching for a star. You know you'll never reach it, but you just have to keep trying_- Author Unkonw  
>(Okay, I know I've heard this quote somewhere. If you know where, please tell me! Anyone who gets it right gets a free cookie! -A)<p>

Spencer was led (well, technicly leading, but you get the point) into a small house not far outside of Vegas. Kelsey told him to sit on the couch and be quiet. He was happy to oblige. He really didn't want to make her made. She was a psycopath. She could snap if he made her mad, and he didn't want to be on the reciving end of a temper tantrum from a girl with a gun.

Instead, he watched her. She locked the door with a key that was immediatly hidden in a differnt room. The gun went in her purse, which was sat on top or a refriderator. Then she turned her attention to him, smiling dreamily. That sort of scared him, but he refused to show it. Slowly, she walked over and sat down, staring at his face. Finally, he broke the silence.

"So, were you going to kill me or just stare at me until I kick the bucket?" She giggled.

"Oh, sweet Romeo, I can't kill you. Not yet, anyway." Calling him Romeo caught him off guard. She giggled again.

"Why did you call me that?"

"Because you're my Romeo, silly!"

"But we're not in love," he pointed out tentivly. Anger flashed in her clear blue eyes.

"Maybe you're not, but that doesn't mean I'm not." His eyes widened in shock. She was still mad and walked back over to grab her purse. "Maybe Eddie was right... Maybe I should just kill you now," she said pointing her gun at him. Quickly he thougth through his options, which were far and few between.

He could let her kill him now, that would be easiest, and might happen anyway. He could play along, let her think they were Romeo and Juliet... that would give Hotch time to find him... Yes, that would certainly keep him alive longer. So, it was door number two!

"But I do love you!" he blurted out. Her eyes widened in shock for a second before going back to the heartless glare.

"Yeah, right," she said. "And I'm the queen of England."

"No, it's true!" He gulped before continuing. "Remember the kiss? I wouldn't have kissed you if I hadn't been attracted to you," he lied. But she swallowd it hook, line, and sinker.

"Really?" she asked with a flirty smile. "You think I'm attractive?" He smiled back and nodded franticly, hating himself for trying to make a minor think he loved her. But it was that or death. She bit her lip, looking down a little.

"You're more than attractive," he said, "you're beautiful, radiant." She smiled, looking him hin the eyes. He stared pretend-lovingly back. She bought it nonetheless. So, she put the gun back in the bag and walked over, sitting right next to him.

"And what if I said I didn't believe you?" she whispered in his ear.

_"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine," _he qouted, looking into her eyes again, _"the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_She smiled back at him and spoke.

_"Good pilgram," _she started quoting back, much to Spencer's suprise, _"you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows this, for saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."_

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

he asked.

_"Ay, pilgirm, lips that they must use in pray'r."_

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!"

he said, hating himself more for chosing this _Romeo and Juliet_ scene. _"They prey; grant thou, lest faith turn to dispair."_

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake,"

she told him, a smile playing on her lips. He bit his lip before continuing, dreading his next 'line.'

_"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take, thus from my lips by thime my sin is purg'd" _He took a deep breath before leaning forward and pressing his lips softly to his for a few seconds before pulling away. It was hard to keep a straight face after that.

_"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," _Kelsey whispered.

_"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd. Give me my sin again." _The last line was hardly audible, but she heard it anyway. This time, she pressed her lips to his, more forceful than he had.

_"You kiss by the book," _she whispered before standing and leaveing the room, leaving Spencer to his thoughts. At the time, that had seemed the best option. He didn't know she could perfectly quote from the play. This also presented a new problem. _Romeo and Juliet_only takes two days for the entire story before both main characters are dead. That gave the team two days to find him, or for him to escape before the star-crossed lover in the other room would kill them both.


	11. Escape Attempt  Epic Fail

A/N: Okay, I didn't plan the message you will see in this chapter, but I had the idea and had to try. And, honestly, I'm suprised it worked. It was a stroke of luck! I just had to add a few things at the end! XD You'll see what I mean. ;) Hope you like it! -A

Chapter 11: Escape Attempt = Epic Fail

_Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices_- Alfred A. Montapert

If not for the fact that he was being held captive and would die in two days, it wouldn't have been so bad there. Kelsey let him walk freely in the house, giving him full acess to the kitchen and living room. Except the computer. She had to be watching his every move if he wanted on the computer. That squashed the little hope he had of sending word to Hotch, Morgan, or anyone on the BAU...

But that didn't mean he couldn't send a message to _someone_(insert devious smile here). "Kelsey," he called into her bedroom. She drifted out, looking dreamily content, the computer all but glued to her side.

"Yes, Spence?" He resisted the urge to tell her not to call him that.

"I need to check my email," he said. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I've been talking to Amber, you know, helping her with her homework." She bit her lip, but agreed to let him on.

Quickly, he found the last email from Amber and clicked it open. Kelsey didn't even realize that it had already been read. He only had one shot at this...

_Amber, _he typed, perfectly recalling the words he typed last time.

romeo and juliet _isn'T too difficult, and if you pay Enough attention to it, neither is that topic. when romeo is with benvoLio, he tends to be more depressed or emotionaL. witH mercutiO, he is your sTeriotypiCal teenager. He makes innopROpriot jokes and they tease each other. with juliet, he is sweet and roMantic, but also MOre rAsh. they kNow each other for two Days and they end up married and kill themselves. he seems to lack JUdgement and impuLses control when he's spendIng Time with her. try putting thAt in your essay and i'm sure you'll do fine._

_it's great news tHat hailey had the baby. tell her i said cOngraTulaions._

_yes, the father was fine. he went into sugery to repair the damage, but it went without problem. right now, i'm on the jet with my team to las vegas. we have a serial killer. the only reason they were Connected was by tHe letters dsr oN on thE back of theiR necks. Also, all THe places they were fOund made a perfecT square. looking forward to seeing My mother AgaIn, though._

_hoping you are weLl,_  
><em>spencer<em>

_p.s. i've saiD it a milliOn Times, but i'll say it again. Check sara's hOuse for your Music player. if not sAra's theN rachel's. oh, Don't forGet to use Proper grammer on you're eSsay. and never forget capitoization!_

With that, he clicked send and prayed to God that she figured it out. Or that he hadn't forgotten a letter. He tried to type 'tell hotch Romeo and Juliet and GPS,' in all caps, and hope it made sence. That's why he tacked on the last sentence, a clue. Amber was smart, she'd figure it out. Though, Kelsey is also smart and didn't realize what he was doing... Well, better to try and fail than never to have tried at all, he suposed (yup, I mis-quoted!)

CM

That night, Spencer had an idea. Kelsey had hidden the key in the house. There was a gun on the fridge, and the SUV keys should still be in. If not, he knew how to hotwire. And, he was alone with Kelsey asleep in a different room. He could escape.

So, quietly, he stood and walked through the house. He was silent as humanly possible as he grabbed the purse, took the gun, and placed it back. Then he went into the bathroom (that's where she hid the key, aparently) and began to look for the key. He found it not long after. For a very smart girl, this seemed too easy...

He soon realized why. As he put the key in the lock, there was a _click! _from behind. He turned slowly to see a seriously pissed off Kelsey pointing a gun at his head.

"Where ya goin'?" she asked almost casually.

"Out..." he risked answering. Spencer could have sworn he saw her lips twitch.

"Nice try, Dr. Reid," she said. "The gun's empty, and the key's a fake. How dumb do you think I am?" He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Don't answer that!" she growled. His mouth snapped shut. "Come with me."

He only hesitated for a second before letting himsel be lead back to his room.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," she scolded. "Sit on the bed." He did as told. She sat the gun down and pulled something from her pocket. All he could tell was that it was very shiney. She stalked closer until she was sitting on the bed next to him. "Give me your hand."

"Which one?" he dared to ask.

"Suprise me," she retorted. So, he gave her is closest hand, the right. She smiled and put the shiney thing to it. He immediatly realized what it was, but it was too late to react. She stood and Spencer found himself handcuffed to the bed. She smiled sweetly, kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

Spencer sighed and slupmed into the most comfortable possition he could find. So much for _that _brilliant idea. Something made him think that Kelsey hadn't been trying too hard last time he escaped her capture...


	12. Messages

A/N: Hey! So I was wrong. I present to you the second chapter not in Specer's P.O.V. Also, I completely forgot to add this chapter, so I deleted the other two and will put them back up as soon as this one is up. So, they should be there when you read this! Sorry! -A

Chapter 12: Messages

_Whenever you have truth it must be given with love, or the message and the messenger will be rejected_- Mahatma Ghandi

Amber sighed as she logged on to her email. She knew she had to finish her essay after or she'd never get it done. She was suprised to see another email from Spencer. Curious, she clicked it open.

It was the same as the last one, but different... It said the exact same thing, but only random letters were capitols. This was definatlly odd. Then she read the P.S. The last line really caught her attention. _And never forget capitolization! _She thought for a moment. Then it hit her.

The capitols must spell something! Quickly, she hunted down a pen, but couldn't find a tablet of paper, so she settled for her hand. She scanned the email and jotted down every capitol letter.

In the end, she had a fairly understandable message. 'Tell Hotch Romeo and Juliet and GPS. She figured that the GPS was last either becasue he couldn't fit it sooner or he didn't think about it till after the fact. Then there was the question of 'why?' Was he in trouble? Shuddering, she pushed the thought aside and began to type.

_Agent Hotchner,_

_Hello, this is Amber Hunter from Ohio. I recieved a coded message from Dr. Reid. The code said to tell you two things. 1.) Romeo and Juliet. 2.) GPS. He didn't say anything else, so I hope you understand what it means. I sure don't. I hope this helps you, especially if he's in trouble._

_All the best,_  
><em>Amber<em>

It sounded a little formal, but it's the best she could do. When she pressed the 'send' button, she really sent two things; the email and a prayer.

CM

Hotch's phone beeped from his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out, revealing an email. He didn't know the address though. Hotch breifly considered deleting it, but decided against that. He opened it, reading the message quickly. Suddenly, he was glad he didn't delete it.

He ran over to the others. They looked up, alarmed. He tossed the phone on the table and everyone quickly read through the message.

"So, he has access to a computer, but doesn't contact us directly?" Rossi asked as he hand the phone back to it's owner.

"Or couldn't," Emily suggested. "She said it was coded."

"Doesn't matter," Hotch said, "we need to figure out what it means."

"Okay," JJ said, "we already know that Kelsey thinks of them as Romeo and Juliet. Why tell us something he knows we already know?"

"Have none of you ever read it?" Garcia asked from the computer screen.

"Not since high school," Hotch admitted. The others all made noises that said they two haven't read it since they were in school. Garcia rolled her eyes.

"Let me give you a refresher course," she said. "R and J meet and fall in love. Ther can't get caught, but run of and get married. R kills Tybolt, cousin of J, and is banished. The preist comes up with a plan so they can be together and explains it to R in a letter that he never gets. J takes a sleeping potion that gives her the appearance of death and she's burried in her family's tomb. R hears that she _is _dead and gets poison. He goes to her tomb and drinks the poison 'cause J has yet to wake up. When she finally does, she finds her husband dead on the floor, grabs his dagger and kills herself."

"Garcia, it may have been a while, but we already knew that. What was your point?" Hotch snapped.

"The point is that it all happens in two days."

"That means we have two days to find him," Rossi summarized. Garcia nodded.

"Well, that explains the Romeo and Juliet part," Emily said.

"What about the GPS part?" JJ asked. No one had any clue. Then Deputy Clinton spoke from behind.

"All the SUV's have GPS with a tracking device, you know, in case one gets stolen." All heads snapped in his direction.

"You didn't think to tell us that _sooner?_" The deputy's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, giving him the appearance of a fish out of water. "Just pull up the tracking data," Hotch sighed. Determined to make up for his blunder, the deputy ran to a computer, happy to oblige.

_We're coming, Reid, _Hotch thought as the BAU crowded around the deputy at the computer.


	13. The Star Crossed Lover

A/N: Hey, so, if I do this right, this will be my last chapter before the epilogue. Maybe. If not, one more. So yeah. Hope you like it! Tell me what'cah think! -A (P.S. The begining of this chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter, just FYI.)

Chapter 12:  
>The Star-Crossed Lover Tries to Take Their Lives<p>

_Parting is such sweet sorrow_- Romeo, Romeo and Juliet

The next morning, Kelsey woke Spencer up by unlocking the handcuffs. He was grateful, but didn't show it. Instead, he flexed his arm, trying to return blood to it, which was slightly painful. No matter, he'd had so much worse. Smiling, she grabbed his left hand and pulled him up, dragging him with her to the kitchen.

"Sit down," she commanded gently as she turned to the stove. He was confused but did as told. A moment later she sat two plates at the table before sliding into the chair next to him. He stared at the food she gave him. Two fried eggs, two pieces of toast, and three strips of bacon. He stared at it, weary. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"In the play, Romeo dies from poison..." She smiled and picked up her fork. She took a bite of everything on his plate, proving it wasn't poisoned. He would like to say that he held out just a little longer, but really, hunger took over and he dug in. And it was delicious!

CM

The day passed sluggishly. He wasn't interested in anything on TV, and most of her books were teen stuff, including that vampire love thing he'd only heard about a few times, _Twilight_. Kelsey came over and sat down next to him as he looked through her books.

"_Marked_?" he asked, picking up a small, black book with purple writing.

"It's the first book in the _House of Night _series," she explained. He just gave her another confused expression. "It's a vampyre thing." He rolled his eyes.

"I will never understand why teenagers are so obsessed with vampires," he muttered, earning a smile. "Can I check my email?" Kelsey bit her lip but nodded.

As soon as he logged on, he saw that he had a new email from Amber.

_Spencer,_

_I finished my report. I did _everything_ you told me to. I even helped this really _hot _guy. I see an A in my future._

_The funniest thing happened. The _GPS _in my sister's car screwed up and she ended up two miles from where she was going!_

_I heard this really neat song on the radio. It's called_Love Story _by Taylor Swift. It's based after _Romeo and Juliet, _only with a happy ending._

_Hugs and tickles,_  
><em>Amber<em>

Spencer supressed a smile, knowing this was a coded message. She understood and passed the message to Hotch. He'd heard the song before, and knew for a fact that it's a few years old. _Well played Amber, well played, _he thought proudly.

Quickly, Spencer typed a responce. He pressed send and logged off, handing the computer back to Kelsey.

Then, out of nowhere, sirens broke through the silence. Kelsey was wide-eyed, not sure what was going on. Spencer smiled smuggly.

"How did they find us?" she asked, pointing her gun at him.

"The SUV. All of them have tracking devices in the GPS in case they get stolen." She screamed out in anger and lashed out. She slapped him across the face. "Kelsey, it's over. Go with them quietly and no one needs to get hurt."

"You think I'm an idiot?" she snapped. "I know exactly what will happen. All I have to do is wait till they get in here and pull the trigger. They'll do the rest.

"You don't want to die though," he told her calmly.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she muttered darkly.

"I do. You just want it to be like the story, but the story is fiction."

"I don't care!" she shrieked. It was obvious that this was the psycological break he'd been dreading. He swallowed.

"Trust me, it won't be that easy," he said calmingly. He looked her in the eyes and realized that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"How would you know?"

"A few years ago, I was kidnapped and tortured by a man named Tobias Hankle. He had disosiative (sorry, I can't spell) personality disorder," he said, then revised, seeing the confusion on her face. "Multipule personality disorded. I had to kill him to get away. That left me in a bad way. I had a drug addiction and there were times I wished I would just die so I could escape the pain." He took a breath. "I've been there, I struggled for a long time, but I got help and I'm better now."

"That's not me, though. I don't have a drug addiction!"

"No, you have a psycological problem. Let me help you," he begged. She stepped forward and pressed the gun to his temple. "It's one think to kill someone you hate, or don't know. But can you really kill someone you love?" This unbalanced her.

By this point, the sirens were right outside. A moment later, the door burst open and S.W.A.T, police, and the BAU flodded in, all with guns drawn and pointed at Kelsey.

"Wait a minute, guys," Spencer told them. "Just let us talk." Biting his lip, Hotch nodded and to the others to stand down. "You were saying?" he addressed Kelsey.

"If I can't have you, no one can," she whispered.

"I'm not in a relationship," he told her. "I'm not interested in anyone."

"But someday you will be."

"Maybe. But someday, you could move on." She laughed roughly.

"Listen, I'm really not worth it. You shouldn't give up your life for me. I doubt even my team would," She looked over to the agents and he took the opertunity to mouth 'play along.'

"They're here, aren't they?" she asked.

"Yeah, because it's their job. They're trying to catch a killer."

"Don't call me that!" Everyone tensed, but he waved them down with his hand.

"You've killed people for no good reason, though. I know you're very confused and you can't control your emotions. But you can get help for that," he told her.

"I don't think I can live without you..." she whispered so only Spencer could here. He bit his lip before continuing.

"If I promise to keep in contact, will you give me the gun and go with them?" She looked up, hope shining in her crystal eyes.

"You mean it?"

"I email Amber, don't I?" She nodded slightly. "I give you my word. Give me the gun. We'll both walk out of here, and I promise, I will email you as often as I can." She smiled a little, but hesitated. Slowly, he held out a hand. She stared at it for a moment, then, very slowly, placed the gun in his hand. He stepped back, passing the gun to one of the Vegas cops. Then, JJ and Emily ran forward and grabbed Kelsey's arms and walked her out.

Spencer dropped into a chair and sighed. Hotch and Morgan walked over to him.

"Did you mean that?" Hotch asked. Spencer didn't need him to be more specific.

"Yeah, I did."

"She tried to kill you," Morgan said. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Really? I had no idea, thanks for pointing that out," Hotch couldn't supress one of his rare smiles. Spencer was rarely sarcastic, or funny... intentionally, anyway.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe because she's gone through a sever mental break and because of that, her emotions were in overdrive. Or, when I looked her in the eyes, I saw a scared teenage girl who didn't know what was happening to her." Morgan didn't say anything, so Spencer continued. "Look, I see the good in people. And, with everything I've faced in my life, I have empathy for people like her."

"Which is what makes you such a great profiler," JJ said from behind him. He spun around in his chair just in time for her arms to wrap around his neck in an awkward hug.

"Reid, I think you should go see you're mom," Morgan said. "She's been worried sick." Nodding, the young genius stood.

CM

"Mom," he said. Diana was staring out the window. When she heard her son's voice, she spun around. She crossed the room faster than he's ever seen anyone move, wrapping him in a suprisingly tight hug. He didn't care.

"Spencer," she sobbed. "I was so scared. I worry about you so much, but I know you love your job. You like making the world a safer place... But something like this is a mother's worst nightmare come true."

"It's okay, Mom," he assured her. "I have the best team in the world. If they can't find someone, no one can." She smiled and held her son close. He was happy to let her.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings,  
>The sun for sorrow will not show his head.<br>Go hence to have more talk of these sad things.  
>Some shall be pardon'd and some punished;<br>For never was a story of more woe  
>than this or Juliet and her Romeo.<em>

William Shakespeare  
><span>The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet<span>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Smiling, Kelsey cast the book aside again. She finished it for the umpteenth time. It was her very favorite still. With a content sigh, she stood and walked to the compute. She logged on to her email and was delighted to see and email from Spencer.<p>

_Kelsey,_

_How's it going? Sorry I took so long to get back to you. We just got back from a case in Santa Barbra. I hope things haven't been too boring there. This is the first case we've had in a while, so it's been pretty boring around here._

_I know how much you like_ Romeo and Juliet, _but have you ever tried reading another of Shakespeare play? If I may, I suggest a _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _It's very unusual and I think you would enjoy it very much._

_All the best,_  
><em>Spencer<em>

Kelsey smiled. She would find that and read it. She'd heard of it, but never got around to actually finding it. With that in mind, she began to type her responce. She was glad Spencer had kept his promise. And because of him, she was getting better. She could control her temper and didn't feel the need to lash out anymore. And she was happy. Happy, dispite the fact that she was in a mental institution.

Fin

* * *

><p>AN: Alas, our story is over. I hope you enjoyed it! It was really fun to write! So, drop a review, or not. Whatever. :) And keep a look out in case I post another story in the near or distant future! -A


End file.
